LOST: A Hobbit's Tale
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Sawyer tells Kate that hes reading a book called Lord of the Rings, Kate is surprised that he is reading this kind of book What happens when she is walking around and runs into the exact characters he tells her ofLOTR/LOST-Jate/Kate&Aragorn!seqel cmin soo
1. Man Feet

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat on the beach reading, he read a lot. It was the one thing Kate found normal in his life style.

"Hey Freckles, do you often sit around and watch people?" He asked with a smart ass grin which was half hidden behind the book he still had in front of his face.

He smiled slightly embarrassed "What're you reading?"

"Lord of the Rings." He said with a smile. "Ever heard of it before?"

She shook her head. "What's it about?" She sat down next to him noting Jack's eyes following her.

"It's about mystical creatures destroying jewelry that can destroy the world." Kate scoffed.

"You're reading a fiction book about elves and dragons?" She smiled. "Cute."

HE smirked at her. "It's about elves, men, hobbits, dwarves and eagle, no dragons unless you count the thing the black rider thing flies."

"Hobbits?"

"Midget things with bear feet, one of them has the necklace with the ring on it."

She raised her eyebrow. "It says it's the third, you read the first two?"

"I read the first four, the first one that is about the main characters uncle is called The Hobbit." She shook her head.

"I just never though that you would be into this kind of stuff." And with that she stalked off.

She walked towards Jack still smiling.

"You were watching me," she states.

"Was not, I was just…um…watching the ocean."

"The ocean?" she raises her eyebrow "We've been on this island, five months Jack, I for one am sick of the ocean."

"What was that about?" He quickly changes the subject and motions to Sawyer.

"Sawyer is reading a book that has elves and dragons in it." Jack laughs.

"I told you Freckles, it does not have dragons in it, I mean there is a big fricken spider that eats people, but other wise no dragon." Sawyer says as he

Kate shakes her head, "Sure, there's not."

Sawyer looks towards the jungle smiling. "You know this jungle is like the forest out of Harry Potter."

Kate looks at him. "Harry, Potter?" She said slowly holding back a laugh but breaking down when Jack started to laugh immediately stopping when she realizes that he's laughing at something Juliet whispered in his ear.

Sawyer observes this and scoffs. "Aww is poor fweckles heart broke?" he whispers in her ear before walking about a mango in hand.

XXXXXXX

It was dark and he was on watch, he was one of the few still out on the beach. Though everyone was with someone, well everyone except her. He watched as she stared at the ocean which was relaxed at the moment though he noted that the wind was picking up so he got up and moved farther up the beach not wanting to be splashed by the waves.

Once again he looked in her direction just as a wave swept over her feet. The light from the moon reflected off the wave and he saw that her face was wet, but not from the waves she was crying.

"Good-night Jack." Sun says and stands up from her spot beside him, still holding Jin's hand.

"Good-night."

_She has someone,_ he thought and looked somewhere else only to see Bernard and Rose cuddling by a fire beside their tent.

He once again looked towards Kate not realizing the tears he had on his face. She was looking right at him smiling. He smiled back as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He did the same.

"Where's Juliet?" She asked walking towards him.

He looked at the kitchen where Juliet stood talking to Daniel. "Her and Dan, are talking, they're always talking." He looked at her. "Why aren't you with Sawyer?"

He looked offended. "Why would I be?"

"well aren't you two, you know together?" She closed her eyes obviously trying to hold back tars.

"We've never really been, together." She said her voice muffled through her hands.

Jack looks away. "well, I'm tired is over, I'm going to bed." He says awkwardly standing up.

She whispered something he didn't hear. "What?"

"I said what are you afraid of?" She says slightly louder.

He kneels down and she looks away from him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you avoiding me?" This time she looks at him.

"You hurt me Kate." HE said nervously.

"I'm sorry." She says falling forward hugging him. "I'm so sorry." She cries freely on his shoulder.

He slightly pushes her away and looks into her eyes. "I know Kate, but…it's too late…I mean Juliet." He looks past her at the woman standing a few feet away looking curiously at him.

"Are you going to bed?" She asks.

"Yeah, you?" he asks standing up. She nodded.

"Goodnight Kate." He says looking down at her only to see her face buried in her hands again. He stares at her for a few more moments before following Juliet back to his tent.

Kate got and she ran as fast as she could into the jungle. Then she stops at the sound of voices.

"But it's late! And dark! And, and cold! I'm hungry!"

"And something is wrong with a feet!" another voice whines.

"Boys I do not know why your feet have become those of a man, but it happened but we cannot rest not until we find someone that has any idea where we are, or why we're here, or even how we got her." An older voice says

Kate goes towards the voice only to find a group of four midgets in weird clothing and no shoes, a very tall man with long blonde hair, a very hot man with slightly long black/brown hair and a very short one with a long red beard that was braided who wore a helmet and bared a an axe, and a very, very tall man in a white dress with a staff and a pointed hat. She saw that the midget in the back with black hair kept his hand on his neck around his necklace.

_mystical creatures destroying jewelry that can destroy the world, Hobbits?, Midget things with bear feet, one of them has the necklace with the ring on i. _

She shook his words out of her head. "Who are you?" She asked stepping into view.

Immediately they all pulled out long knives and bows and arrows, she put her hands up and stepped back a step.

"Who are you?" one of the midget's that look weirdly like Charlie piped up.

"I'm Kate, I crashed on this island almost six months ago."

"Lower your weapons." The midget let go of his necklace and stepped towards her.

"Frodo, no she might be dangerous." The fat midget said.

The one named Frodo look at him. "Does she look dangerous Sam?"

Sam looked Kate up and down then shook his head. "No I guess not, but maybe Strider should…"

The man shook his head. "No Sam I am sure it will be fine."

Frodo stepped closer to her. "I am Frodo Baggins of The Shire." He held out his hand.

Kate lowered her arms and shook his hand. "Hello Frodo."

HE nodded and turned towards his companions. "On the end is Peregrin Took-"

"You can call me Pippin." He said shaking Kate's hand.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," Frodo continued

"Call me Merry." He said also taking Kate's hand. He even sounded like Charlie.

"Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf the white, Legolas Greenleaf and Samwise Gamgee ." Kate shook all of their hands.

"Call me Sam." The last midget replied.

"Fair lady you don't happen to know where we are so you?" Gimli asked.

_Fair Lady? What's he playing at?_ "Uh no, I'm sorry but I know nothing about the island we are on."

"Island, I thought that we were in Mirkwood!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Mirkwood?" Kate questioned.

It looked like Gandalf was about to speak when suddenly Sawyer yelled. "Hey Freckles! Doc said you were out here, you've bee gone for almost an hour, you even there?"

Kate looked behind her. "Who is that?" Frodo whispered. "Are you alone?"

"No, there are over forty of us, I'll be there in a sec Sawyer!" She called back.

"Forty?" Pippin said gasping.

"Yeah, a lot of us survived the crash, I got to go, I think you should camp here tonight, I'll bring you food, just stay here." They nodded.

"Whach ya doin' Freckles?" Sawyer called his voice closer now.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled and then she ran towards him.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked as she ran into him.

"No one." She snapped and started for the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What do you think…please review!!


	2. Normal Hobbit Lives

Flashback

_**Flashback**_

_They wandered through the Mirkwood forest quietly and quickly. They didn't know why they insisted on traveling for adventures again, with Sam's daughters and wife. But when the word that Frodo and Gandalf had finally returned to Middle Earth after Bilbo's death the fellowship of the ring was reunited._

_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sam usually spent his days gardening and lazing around like most hobbits of the Shire. Rosy was of course the one that kept the house clean, dressed the girls in the morning, and of course made the meals. Sam was very happy with the way his life turned out after he saved all of middle earth. He was very happy to be home. _

_It was at about four in the sunny spring Sunday afternoon that the commotion in the Shire started, with the gossip that someone had moved into the Baggins' old home. Sam for one was kind of disappointed, it was the one thing he, Merry and Pippin had left of dear Frodo._

_At noon the following day word that a King and an Elvin prince were in the Baggins hole. Sam thought this silly. Three hours later people say that a dwarf was also in the hole. Sam knew that this meant only one thing and immediately went to get Merry Pippin._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Merry and Pippin had both stopped their days of stealing from farmer Maggots' crop and setting off fireworks. They found that after saving middle earth they had enough trouble making memories to lest them a life time. _

_Merry was the first to find love in the small town of the shire. On the twenty second day of September he met her, Claira was her name. Though she was never married she had a young son named Eric. Merry loved them both. He met Claira when she was a few weeks from having Eric, he fell in love immediately. She had golden hair and a smile that could charm any hobbit. _

_Even with Claira in his life he always found time to be with Pippin, for if it was possible they were closer than they ever were before they saved all of Middle Earth. _

_Five months after Claira had come into his life he heard lots of talk about kings and elves and dwarves in the shire. He went to Pippin right away. They were talking over the possibilities that the fellowship had returned when Sam came barging into Pippins small cozy hole._

"_I think that we should just go and check it out guys." Pippin stated looking out his window at the hole a few holes up the road. _

"_Yeah, I think Pip is right Sam, let's just go." Sam nodded in agreement and they started up the oh so familiar dirt road to the hole in the hill like they did thousands of times in their childhood days. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Frodo smiled as Gimli entered the hole that he once knew as home. _

"_It's so good to have the fellowship together again!" he exclaimed._

"_But it is not all here Frodo." Aragorn said._

_Frodo's smile faded. "Sam has two daughters and a wife, and who knows it's been three years he might have more. And from what I heard Merry has a wife and child as well, I am not about to let them leave their lives like this." _

"_Fair enough, but what about Pippin?" _

"_He won't leave without Merry." _

"_I never imagined that Merry would be able to settle down." Aragon stated with a hint of amusement. _

"_Well he was the smarter of the two." Gandalf said sitting down on a small chair. They all laughed. _

"_I can't believe that no one moved into this old hole." Frodo said looking around._

_Gandalf patted him on the back and looked out the window. "Frodo, my dear boy look at this." Gandalf pointed out the window._

_They all looked out the small window as they saw Sam, Merry and Pippin walking together up the path. _

_Frodo smiled and shook his head. "I knew word of our arrival would spread, but I hoped that we would at least be gone before it spread this fast." _

"_Frodo, why did we even come here to meat up?" Gimli asks._

"_Because I want to give them a chance to come if they wanted to that is." He replied as the someone knocked on the door._

_Frodo smiled at his fellowship and moved slowly towards the door, opening it slightly still smiling._

_**End Flashback**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked back to the small camp with the suitcase full of fruit and some DHARMA oatmeal. She also brought some clothes, blankets and water.

"I'm going to tell someone about you, I'll be right back, keep that fire small I don't want anyone to see you yet." She handed the one name Frodo the suitcase.

"Thank you." Aragorn said smiling at her.

"Actually, before I leave I was wondering what are you?"

"Well I am a man, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are hobbits, Gandalf is a wizard, Legolas is an elf, and Gimli is a dwarf." Kate's eyes widened. They were the mystical creatures from the book Sawyer was reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I…I can't believe it." Sam said as he eased the door open the rest of the way._

"_Sam, Merry, Pippin." He said slowly and then they were all yelling and embracing. _

_Frodo led them into the kitchen where the rest of the Fellowship sat talking about their adventures over the past three years._

"_I hear you have a son Aragorn." Gandalf says as the hobbits enter the room._

_That is where is began the house was so noisy that people from outside would look upon the hole and shake there heads in disapproval. _

_Five hours later they where in the field sitting in a small circle going over their old adventures. Sam and Merry had gone home to bring their loved ones to meet the group. _

_Sam realized that he was wrong he wasn't happy to be home, not until now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat down next to Sawyer and watched as he finished the last page of his book.

"Happy ending?" She asks as he looks at her.

He shrugs. "I guess."

"Tell some of the characters names."

He looks at her suspiciously. "The fellowship, the main characters of the book, well in the beginning it was Boromir, he got his ass kicked, and he died, Aragorn, Gandalf the grey who also got his ass kicked and died, but then he came backa s Gandalf the white, then the hobbits I mentioned were Frodo, Merry and Pippin, and Sam. In the end of the book Frodo leaves the country with Gandalf the wizard and sam has a family." Kate was shocked.

"Oh shit." She says and runs to Jacks tent.

When she got there she looked over her shoulder to see if sawyer had followed only to see him entering his tent. "Kate?" Jack asks coming out of the tent across from his. _Juliet's tent._

"Jack!" She says and runs up to him and then she puts her lips close to his ear and whispers. "I found people in the jungle last night, you won't believe me when I tell you who they are." She back away.

"People? How many?" He whispers pushing her towards his tent.

"Eight."

He leads the way into his tent. Kate sits against the tree that he used to support his tent, and he sits across from her. "Why won't I believe you?" He asks.

She moves closer to him. "Have you ever heard of Lord of the Rings?" she whispers.

Jack looks at her confusedly. "Yeah I read it in high school, why?"

"Because these people are the fellowship, what ever that is, and Jack before you say something, this island is…different we both know that so just come with me and I'll show you them." Jack nods and Kate leads the way out of his tent smirking when she saw Juliet looking her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Frodo gave Rosy a hug and greeted the kids that he hadn't seen for three long years. He also was introduced to Claira and her son. _

"_So, you just want to go for one last adventure?" Sam asked smirking._

"_Yeah, one last adventure," Frodo smiled as they stood got in the carriage. _

"_We'll be back in one week see you then?" _

_All three hobbits nodded. "See you then." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Holy shit." Jack said as he was introduced to the fellowship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N_-what do you think? Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I think I'll update soon don't worry! Please Read&Review!!_


	3. Advice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're like their…leader?" Gandalf asked Jack.

"No, I'm-"

"Yes, he's our leader." Kate interrupted Jack.

Jack scoffed. "And you crashed here in a giant, flying, gas powered machine?" Aragorn asked.

Merry and Pippin started to giggle. "Boys what is it?"

"_Gas _powered?" Pippin said stiffening another giggle.

Gandalf shook her head. "Tell me in your group of forty, do you have the smart attitude, sarcastic, complaining type of people?"

Kate looked at Jack and they laughed. "We have one person like that." Jack said straightening his back again.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not mine, But him and Kate are together."

"We are not!"

"Well then he's her best friend, he replaced me."

"Jack, why do you have to be like that?" Kate asked annoyed.

"Like what?"

"_Jealous!"_ with that said she ran away crying.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence.

"So, Kate brought you clothes? How about you change into those. Now we don't want anyone recognizing you, so we're going to have to give you fake names, well Sam is a normal name, but I'm sorry to say that all of you don't have normal names, and I don't know what I'm going to do about your ears, maybe we can just keep your hair long, yeah, but Gimli…the beards not going to work among my people. Your going to have to get it cut to a normal-my world- beard." They all nodded,

"We don't know aby 'normal-your world- names so how about you name us?" Frodo said.

Jack nodded. "Well Frodo you can be…Fred, Merry…um, wow you look like a man at our group called Charlie...well anyway how about...Mark…and Pippin you can be Paul….Aragorn….Eric-"

"Hey that's my son's name!" Merry exclaimed happily. "It's –your world- normal!"

Jack smiled _they have families?_. "Legolas…Leonard, or Leo…Gimli…George…Gandalf…Greg…and Sam like I said your name is normal. Now do you all remember your names?"

"Fred,"

"Mark,"

"Paul,"

"Eric,"

"Leo,"

"George,"

"And Greg."

Jack nodded, "Now change into some of the clothes that Kate gave you and I'll be back with her to help you with your beard, oh and all swords and knives, and axes stay here, oh and helmets and armor."

"What's our story?" Frodo asked.

Jack just realized that he was right, they needed a story. "You guys have been on the island since you were little, you don't know anything about the outside world, you hey with this story you can keep your beard. But yeah I found you and then you guys can make up the rest. Well actually Kate found you."

They all nodded again and Jack got up to search for Kate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He replaced him as a best friend? What the hell! Come on! Jack is getting on my fucking nerves, 'm going to show him, I'll replace him as a "best friend" with that mega hot man that is always flirting with me…um I think his name is Aragorn._

She sat mumbling to herself when they came out of the jungle she didn't know what Jack was thinking but it must have been insane.

"Kate found them in the jungle, they have been here for many years, I trust them, they have been attacked by the others, they started out with over sixty and now there are eight." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sawyer can I borrow a few books from you?"

"What books freckles?"

"The Lord of the Rings trilogy."

"Only if you apologize."

"I am very sorry for making fun of you; I actually find fiction quite interesting."

Sawyer nodded and gave her the three books.

"Thanks!" She said before running off to her favorite place on the shore line and read for a few hours.

After four hours of reading Kate was at the part where the four hobbits and Strider who she thinks is really Aragorn are talking to an Elvin lady named Arwen.

"Hello Kate." Aragorn says sitting beside her in his jeans and half way buttoned up shirt.

"Hello Aragorn…I mean Eric." She smiled at him. _Here's my chance!_

"You've been reading for awhile, what are you reading?" He picked up one of the books. "Lord of the Rings: The two towers?" He looked curiously at Kate.

"Jack told you that you guys come from some weird book world right?" He nodded. "Well this is the book, by the way are you Strider?" she asks looking back down at her book.

"Yeah, that's what people used to call me. Say what is going on in the book right now?"

"Well Frodo just got stabbed by an oh so scary black rider, he's dying and you are trying to heal it with some plant, then this lady elf come...her name is-"

"Arwen…my wife." He smiles sadly. _Great! He has a family!_

"You have a wife?"

"Well actually she passed away shortly after my son was born, that was almost five years ago."

"How long ago did the ending of book three happen?"

Aragorn picked up the book and opened it to the last few pages and read, while he read Kate continued to read her book. After about ten minutes he spoke. "Four years ago." He said.

"We went our separate ways four years ago. Reunited three years ago and have been traveling looking for adventure for a year…almost five." He said.

"How sad, does anyone else have family?"

"Sam has a wife named Rosy and two daughters, who I never learned their names, and Merry has a love who he has not yet married named Claira and a boy that he has raised since birth who is her child named Eric. They met when she was eight months pregnant." He smiled.

Kate nodded and looked at him. "Have you ever loved another woman?"

"A lady named Arowen she was the princess of Rohan, and is the now the queen. She loved me very much but, I was in love with Arwen." Kate nodded.

"You're never going to love again?" She asked hopefully.

"Love is stupid." He said. "And sad."

Kate just nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well you remember mine and Jack's argument this morning?"

"Yes."

"Well the thing is that, I was in love with Jack first, but I was attracted to Sawyer because me and him had so much in common, so Jack was always Jealous, but I always loved him. Then I feel sorry for Sawyer because he finds out that people on this island want to kill them so well I let something happen between me and him, then the other people on the island show Jack what me and Sawyer did and Jack gets…well not exactly mad…I guess you can call it love struck, so now me and Sawyer hate each other because he knows why I did what I did, which was because I felt sorry for him, and Jack thinks that me and Sawyer are in love so he backs off and starts seeing Juliet who is a traitor, she was one of the others on the island for three years. Now I still love Jack, Jack thinks I love sawyer but still tells me that he loves me then goes and kisses Juliet in front of me so I get heart broken and go for Sawyer again. He and I meet every night, Jack and Juliet usually share a tent, if you know what I mean, then everything goes wrong. Juliet tells me that I might be pregnant I tell Sawyer I am not and he couldn't be happier so I leave him and then Jack is confused and has no idea why I left him, now me and Sawyer are barely friends I told Jack that I love him and that I'm sorry and he tells me it's too late and to top it all off I think I really am pregnant…I mean with morning sickness and all." Kate takes a deep breathe before breaking down into tears.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want someone to understand what I'm going through, and I don't want it to be someone that has had a perfect life and will tell me that everything will be alright, that Sawyer will get his act together and help me out, because I know he won't, or someone that will tell me that Jack will always be there for me because, I want him to be happy and he won't be happy if he has to help the girl he used love who is pregnant with his arch enemies baby."

Aragorn nodded. "So you want me to tell you that your life is well pretty much…screwed?"

Kate looked up at him offended then suddenly burst out laughing. Then she fell over and continued to laugh. "Yes! That is all I wanted! Someone to agree with me." Kate continued to laugh and sooner or later Aragorn joined in.

They laughed together for god knows how long, for when they stopped it was dark out.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." Kate said standing up. Aragorn stood up as well. "Thank you." She said and hugged him.

When they broke he nodded and took her hand kissing it gently. "Your ever so welcome." Kate smiled again then walked back to her tent still at Aragorn's side.

Just before she entered her tent he stopped her. "And Kate may I offer a bit of advice?"

"Please."

"Go to this Juliet seeing as she is the one that said you might be pregnant, go to her and ask her to make sure, then I think you should tell Jack first, ask for his help, ask for advice."

Kate nodded. "I think I will do that."

"Then I bid you a good night." She smiled and went into her tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N a little love connection between Aragorn and Kate! Cute much?


	4. The Trouble with Taking Advice

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Trouble with Taking Advice

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate woke up early the next morning feeling sick. She ran out of her tent ready to gag noting that Jack had saw her she ran as fast as she could into the jungle and threw up. She was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a baggy white long sleeved shirt.

"Kate?" she hears jack voice say from a few feet away. "Are you alright?"

She wipes her mouth and looks up at him. "Yeah I just ate some rotting fruit is all; I'll be fine." Jack nods and smiles.

"Heard you and Eragon laughing for about three hours yesterday, must have been something pretty funny."

"Aragorn…his name is Aragorn." She blushes. "Yeah we…we were laughing at the realization that both our lives are screwed. By the way Jack did you know that Sam has a wife and two daughters, Merry has a son and a girlfriend and Aragorn has a son and had a wife?" She says changing the subject.

"Yeah, there's a scene in Lord of the Rings that mentions Aragorn's son, and they mention Sam's family at the end of book three, and Merry mentioned his son."

Kate smiled and they walked back to the beach together. She went back in her tent taking one last look at Jack who was whispering to Juliet who was nodding and watching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Juliet, I would like you to take her to the staff. She threw up this morning saying it was food poisoning, from rotting fruit. It wouldn't take this long for it to make her throw up."

Juliet looked sympathetically at Jack. "You think she might be pregnant?"

He shrugged. "Please just take her there." Juliet patted Jack's cheek and then kissed him lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate came out of her tent to find Juliet standing there.

"Kate can I have a word?" She asked smiling as usual.

Kate nodded. "Yeah sure."

Juliet pulled Kate to the other side of her tent. "Kate have you thought about the possibility that you might be pregnant?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah…I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Juliet nodded.

"Come on the staff is only a few hours away, let's go." Kate nodded and followed her into the jungle.

XXXXXXXX

Kate and Juliet arrived at the staff soaking wet. It had begun to rain and they had both been unprepared. Kate sat down in the chair and let Juliet squirt some of the cold liquid on her bare stomach and listened as the rhythm of the baby, her baby's heart beat could be heard from the small monitor in front of her. Juliet pointed out the fetus and congratulated Kate who started to cry.

"Juliet I don't want you to tell me it's going to be alright. Because it's not, I am officially screwed!" She screamed and Juliet just started to laugh.

Kate looked at her furiously. "What's so funny?" she bellowed.

"You think you have it bad, did I ever tell you that Ben is in love with me, and just over two months ago he killed the man I loved, well Ana Lucia did but still." Juliet stopped laughing at looked at Kate who started to Laugh.

"Can this island get any better?"

"It can for you, Kate you…you need Jack to help you get through this, I hope you'll tell him. Because I am officially backing off before Ben does something irrational"

"Like?"

"Kill Jack."

Kate froze. "He...he would do that?"

"Yes, now tell Jack I'll be back. I have to go do something. I'll be back" Kate nodded as they got up and walked out of the staff. She watched as Juliet walked the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Juliet?" Jack asked as she walked back onto the beach.

"She left me, said she had something to do, she was walking in the direction of the Barracks Jack, I don't know what she was doing."

"Where'd you two go?"

"As if you don't know." She said walking past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Well, can you tell me the results?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm pregnant, and I'm not going to tell Sawyer." She shook him off her arm and kept walking towards her tent only to stop and turn around.

"Jack…I…" that was when she couldn't handle it, she fell to the ground crying.

"Hey…hey Kate it's alright." He says sitting beside her and taking her in his arms.

"Jack I need help, advice, anything!" She moans into his chest.

She propped her upright. "My advice is first you tell me where Juliet really went, and why, and what she said to make you do this. Then we'll see what advice I have after that."

She smiled. "She told me that, she had was going to back off because I need you, and because she was afraid Ben would do something irrational. Then she told me she had something to do and that she'd be back. And that Jack is the absolute truth."

After a few minutes of silence Jack finally spoke. "Kate my advice is that you let me help you get through this, you'll be fine. I mean Sun is. She's perfectly alright, none of the normal symptoms have started and they were supposed to start almost a month ago. Kate you'll be fine." Jack smiled supportively at her. "And I also suggest that you tell sawyer sooner than later."

Kate nodded and got up. "You know what the trouble with advice is?"

"What?"

"It makes you feel like you don't know what to do with yourself. Like you're completely dependable, you know?"

Jack nodded. "Kate I can assure you that you are independent." Kate smiled and kissed him on the cheek and they went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's the book?" Aragorn asked as he sat next to Kate.

"Well, I am very sorry about Boramir." She smiled at him sadly.

"He was a strong fighter. I can't believe that your almost already done that book."

Kate shrugged. "What else do I have to do on this island?"

"True. So did you take my advice?"

"Yes, I went with Juliet and she told me that I was indeed pregnant. Then I went to Jack, and he told me to stay with him, and tell Sawyer that I am pregnant."

Aragorn nodded. "Good for you, and thanks for taking my advice."

"Thanks for giving it. So what have you been doing?"

"Well, Merry and Pippin, I mean Mark and Paul; have decided to be cowards and leave to join John Locke's camp."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that they are being idiots and that Frodo… I mean Fred won't let them." Kate smiled and nodded giggling slightly.

"So when are you going to tell Sawyer?"

"When I'm ready." She said looking over at the man who Locke had kicked out of hs group when he tried to explain that Kate was just trying to help.

"Fair enough. You want to go for a walk?"

"I think a walk would be nice."

Aragorn stood up and offered her a hand and she very dramatically pretended to stand as though she was pregnant.

Aragorn laughed and they started down the beach together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you like it, I know I know short chapter sorry. Please Read And Review!!

Next Chapter**s**: Jack gets jealous when he sees that Kate has made a new friend. Sawyer learns Kate is pregnant. Juliet does something irrational. John has a new prisoner. Jack visits Locke's camp. Merry meets Claire and Aaron. Pippin meets Sayid and finds him very interesting. Sayid is annoyed. Hurley realizes that something is very familiar about the new people. Jacob makes an appearance. Legolas and Frodo find Sun in labor alone in her garden. Jack returns with Juliet. Kate is jealous again. Aragorn realizes what Kate has been doing. Aragorn falls in love with Kate. Sawyer beats the crap out of him. Kate finishes Lord of the Rings. Kate finds out the sex of her baby. Jack and Kate make up. Kate and Aragorn make up.


	5. Baby talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her stride down the beach beside Aragorn laughing at what ever he said. Was it happening again? Was he loosing her to another man? No, not Kate, not his Kate. She learned her lesson the first time; she wouldn't hurt him again…would she?

"Tragic, isn't it Doc?" Sawyer asks from beside him.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Jack took his gaze away from Kate.

"I just wanted to tell you that Katie has a new friend, obviously you already know that so I decided to rub it in."

"You want to get kicked out of this group too?" Jack threatened. Sawyer smirked and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not going to 'team Locke'" Frodo repeats to Merry and Pippin.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid, he's the one with the leader of _them _captive."

"Frodo, who exactly are _they_?"

"They're the other people on the island that have been terrorizing these pour people."

"Do you really believe that theses people crashed here in a flying machine?"

"Yes. Now stop complaining and you can't use that as an excuse because the people over there crashed here too."

"Frodo we're going to those people whether you like it or not."

"And how are you getting there?" The pregnant lady gave us a map, said that she was going to go there and she still had it from then, but then Juliet told her husband something and they ended up not going." Frodo gave Merry a cold look.

"Fine you to go gallivanting off into the unknown jungle, see what I care, but when time comes for us to get home, you'll be sorry." With that he went stomping away and the two hobbits left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After her walk with Aragorn Kate felt that it was time to talk to Sawyer.

"Jack?" she asks him as he cut a banana.

"Hey Kate."

"Hi, um listen I'm going to talk to Sawyer about my little problem and I need your support so do you think that you can just stand a few feet away ready to help when he jumps me?" She smiled.

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, of coarse."

Kate smiled and a few minutes later they were walking towards Sawyers tent. Jack stopped a few feet away and motioned for her to keep going. She did and then she sat next to him.

"Hey James." She said smiling.

Sawyer looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"I…I need to tell you something. First of all I need it thank you for sticking up for, especially when it's obvious that John didn't take it so well, I mean with they and all. But I was wondering do you remember when I told you I wasn't pregnant?"

HE blinked once, then twice. "Yeah why?"

"Because I wasn't sure then, I mean I didn't know if I was pregnant or not, well, the thing is that now I am sure."

He set his book down. "And?"

"Yeah, I'm almost two months pregnant."

She saw a hint of a smile. "Well, Kate I…I just don't know what to say."

"Say that you won't try and kill the kid?"

She smirked at her. "Making jokes are we?"

"Just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Well my mood is pretty bright. And I promise," he put his right hand on his chest and rose the other in the air, "that I won't kill the kid."

Kate laughed. "Thanks it means a lot to me and you are in the kids life as much as you want, I could even say that I didn't know who it's father was if you want."

"It's alright Kate, I want to be in the kids life. Really. I'll be supportive."

"You're going to change your ways?" She said in a shocked tone of voice.

"No, I'll be the same, well the same old me except with a kid."

Kate smiled and then she didn't know what came over her but she leapt at him pushing her body against his in a fierce hug.

"Yeah, yeah Freckles, your welcome, now you better back off your boyfriends been watching us." Kate let go of him with a broad smile.

She nodded and got up walking towards jack.

"Well that went better than I thought." Kate said smiling.

"I saw that. Congratulations Kate." She smiled and turned towards him and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Thank you Jack." He smiled and her and took her hand and together they walked back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet walked through the fence hoping with all her might that it wasn't on.

It was dark out as she slowly crept into the small burrow of yellow houses. She peeked at windows and porches. All the lights in most homes were turned off, it looked so much different from when she was living her. It looked like a ghost town, but anyone who had lived on that island long enough would know that life still trembled inside those cozy homes. For the horse show kit was out in Ethan's back yard, a back pack and a bottle of water were left next to the swing set in Ben's house, and her house in her bedroom the light was on and a face peeked out through the window. His face.

She should have guessed that he would stay in her room, of her house.

"Juliet?" Ben's voice echoed into the night from her, or his window.

She slowly walked over to the window.

"Hey, I needed to tell you Austen is pregnant. Ford's kid."

Ben nodded. "That's why you came all this way?"

"Well I also came to make sure that they hadn't hurt you too bad, see if you were still alive. But you've obviously gained their trust."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes John was easier to break than I thought."

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind Juliet.

She turned to be face to face with John Locke and his…gun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry Short Chapter!!


	6. Free at Last

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So have you guys even begun to plan how you're getting home?" Kate asked sitting next to Aragorn in their usual spot.

"Gandalf is working on it."

"And Merry and Pippin?"

"They've gone, to John's camp."

Kate shrugged. "They'll come back once they find out that they can go home." Aragorn nodded.

"I know."

"Hey Kate." Jack said from behind.

Kate turned to see him with the look he had in his eye when ever she mentioned Sawyer. Jealousy. _Not again!_

"Hey Jack. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you actually."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to Locke's camp. I need to find Juliet."

Kate frowned. "Jack she said she's be back."

"It's almost been a week."

"It's only been five days Jack."

Jack frowned again. "Kate please?"

She sighed and got up. "Okay, fine. See you later Aragorn."

"Yeah Bye Kate. Oh bye the way where are you?"

"Second book, you just found Gandalf in the forest."

Aragorn smiled and Kate walked away with Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the only reason you're here?"

"I just needed to make sure Ben was alright. I feel sort of bad, and I told him that Kate is pregnant. I was also going to tell him the relationship between her and Jack."

John raised an eyebrow and Ben shifted slightly. "What is it?"

"Not awkward any more, they have finally admitted their love for each other; though of coarse they are still really jealous." John shrugged.

"Follow me Juliet." Juliet got up and John led her to the basement she knew what was coming next.

She was locked in a room and was brought some food setting it in front of her. "Thanks John." She said and he nodded walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were almost at the fences when they ran into the hobbits. "Are you guys alright?" Kate asked handing Pippin a water bottle.

"Yeah, we…we got lost is all."

"We all got lost." Jack said handing Merry a nutrition bar noting his hair was fading from the sun. It was getting to be a lighter blonde.

"Funny. Where you headed?"

"Sam place as you, and it's just through the trees, so let's go."

They walk to the fence to come face to face with a crying Claire who had a baby in her arms and a bag over her shoulder. "Jack!" She exclaimed.

She ran over to him still sobbing. "What's going on?" Jack asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Juliet…she, she killed Ben and John got mad and trashed his house then he went and started kicking things. He punched Hurley in the face and tipped Aaron's cradle over while Aaron was in it. He has gone mad Jack!"

Jack looked down at the screaming Aaron. "Is Aaron alright?"

"Yeah he's fine but, he…he's been fussy lately and it kills me that I know why but can't do anything about it."

"Why is he fussy?" Kate asked stepping towards her.

"He…he misses Charlie! And so do I!" It was too much fro her she broke down in tears and handed Aaron to Jack sitting down on the ground crying.

Kate sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Claire, we all miss Charlie, he saved our lives and there is nothing that I wouldn't give to bring him back."

Claire looked up at Merry who was standing beside Jack looking at Aaron. "Who is he?"

Kate looked up at Merry. "That's Mark. We found him on the island; there were ten people on the island that have been here for a very long time."

"He looks…he looks a lot like Charlie, I need with a haircut and grow his heard a little. Then yeah it's Charlie."

"He's like Charlie too, talk to him. He's really nice." Claire smiled at Kate and they stood up.

"Mark, Paul this is Claire and that is Aaron." Kate said introducing them. Claire smiled and shook Pippin's hand then Merry.

"You look like someone I know." Merry said smiling. "And your name is almost the same, hers is Claira and her, well our son's name is Eric."

Clair smiled. "You look like someone I know, his name was Charlie, he died a few weeks back, and my sons name is Aaron."

Merry smiled. "Interesting. Jack by the way I no longer want to go to John's camp." Jack laughed as he handed Aaron back to Claire.

"Kate?"

"I'm coming with you don't worry." She said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet had been gone four days and she knew that she had to get out of there now or never so she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys to her house. She tried it in the door and wasn't surprise when the door eased open. Then she walked down the dark hallway feeling the wall. "One, two, three, four." She whispered under breath counting the doors.

She opened the eighth door, and turned on the light. She looked around at the guns knowing that she should have expected that John would found the armory, for out of the fifteen guns that had been there was only three left. She picked up one of the shot guns and slung it over shoulder. Taking the box of ammo that had sixteen shells in it she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

She crept up the stairs and out the door into the night.

She walked across the lawn to her house with the loaded gun in her hands. She walked through the quiet house and into the bedroom where Ben was sleeping in her bed.

"Wake up!" She said kicking the bed.

Ben woke with a start and sat up with a normal expression.

"I'm sorry Ben, but this has to be done, but not while you're in bed. I want you to get up and follow me." Ben squinted his eyes and got up out of bed putting his hands in the air. Then he followed Juliet to the courtyard in the big circle of houses and Juliet bellowed. "John! I'm killing him. I can't let him hurt Jack, I can't let him do this to you people! It's not fair, he took everything room me1 and I'm not about to let him take everything from you."

"I love you Juliet." Ben murmured only just loud enough fro Juliet to hear and wonder if that's what he really said.

But it was too late she had already pulled the trigger wand she by the time she realized that he had even spoken she had shot him in the chest and he fell over with a loud _thump! _And Juliet started to cry. She dropped the gun and looked up at the shocked faces of the oceanic survivors before running as fast as she could away from that place. And even when she realized that she was free she somehow regretted everything she had done that night. No, she regretted what she did almost four years ago. She should have listened to her first instinct and stayed with her sister. But she didn't, instead she proceeded to the place where her life was officially over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Anybody notice that I put _the numbers _in this story somewhere? Well I put 4,8,15,16. Hope you like the chapter!!


	7. Pregnancy ProblemsTHE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there they found John sitting next to Ben's body crying. Everybody stood around him whispering. It was Hurley that saw them first.

"Jack! Kate! Dudes!" He called out running towards them. "Don't go to close he might explode again." He held his hands up motioning for them to stop.

Jack looked behind him at Kate who had an arm around Claire.

"Where did they go?" Jack asked Kate.

"They headed back to the beach."

Jack nodded and turned back to Hurley. He saw that John had stood up his eyes still red from crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Juliet, make sure she wouldn't do anything irrational, obviously I'm too late." John looked down at Ben's body and nodded.

"He's dead." Jack nodded back.

"Where's Juliet?" Jack asked looking around.

"She ran, right after she shot him, she ran."

"Which way?"

John pointed towards the bunch of trees towards the beach camp. "John if it helps, we found out the hard way that those people were trying to kill us, but they're gone now. Don't worry."

"Then can we can come back to the beach?" Someone asked.

"If you want." Jack replied. "Kate do you want to take them back? I'm going to find Juliet." Kate nodded understanding that Jack needed to be with Juliet for a little while.

"Okay, so who wants to come back?" She asked.

A lot of people came forward and greeted Jack and Kate. Then Kate led the way out of the Barracks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack went into the jungle and followed an obvious trail. She had been running falling over a lot. It was easy to follow her.

Two hours later Jack was filling his water bottle when he found her. She was sitting a tree picking mangos. "Juliet?"

She looked down at him and gasped. "Jack."

"You killed him."

"Yeah…I did." She jumped from the tree. "Did Kate tell you?"

"That she's pregnant?"

"Yeah…that."

"Are you coming back to the beach?"

"That's where I was headed." Jack nodded and then him and Juliet walked together through the jungle.

When he got back to the beach found Kate sitting on the counter in the kitchen laughing with Aragorn.

"No, Way!" She said. He nodded and she started to laugh even harder.

"Hey." He said coming up behind her.

"Jack!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey Kate."

"So Gandalf has done it." Aragorn stated.

"Done what?"

"Well he's made a spell to send us home. Back to Middle Earth."

"That's great, it was awesome have you here. When are you leaving?"

"We were just waiting for you to return. And now we sill leave." He said looking around for the fellowship.

"Greg." He says to Gandalf.

"Yeah?"

"Jack's back."

Gandalf walks over to them. "Oh Great, we shall return to our home and now."

Jack shook his hand. "It was nice having you here. Good-bye." The man smiled and thanked him then him and Aragorn walked around collecting their fellowship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two months later**

Kate sat on the beach finishing the last pages of her book when it started. She felt sick and started to throw up. She thought it might have just been morning sickness but it was all day. She went to Juliet about it who told her that she was having symptoms like all the other pregnant women on the island had, all except Sun. she told Kate to come back in a week and tell her how her breathing has been doing.

A week later Kate comes to Juliet telling her that she is have a constant shortness of breath and Juliet is very sad at news she must tell Kate.

"Kate do you remember how I said all pregnant women on this island usually die?"

"Yes, but Sun-'

"I know it's weird I don't know why Sun is still alive but Kate, this is a symptoms, in the next few weeks you will be in a coma, and then your body will shut down, and when your heart stops beating, the baby's heart stops beating. I'm sorry Kate but I don't think that you can live through this, you or your baby."

"How long do I have?"

"Four, maybe five weeks."

Kate nods and walks over to Jack a tear already running down her face.

"Kate…what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm dying Jack!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to live through this pregnancy, I have a month." Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Kate, I promise you that I will do whatever I can to make sure you live, even if it means you leaving."

She sobbed even harder into his chest.

"I trust you Jack, I don't know how we're going to dot his, with ben dead. I have no clue how we are going to get off this island. But I trust that you'll save my life, and my baby's, I love you Jack."

"I love you Kate, and you will live, and be happy."

**THE END!!**

XXXXXXXXX

Ha, Ha…don't worry already working on the sequel it's called, _**KATE: The Officially LOST Mother, **_The first chapter should be up soon.

Next on **KATE**: The story begins with Kate as her life is in New York City. Her name is Caylyn Shepard as she takes the name. She is happy with her thirteen your old daughter Jamie Jaclyn Austen. Jamie (or James as Kate calls her) is the only one that knows there are oceanic survivors. I have called it KATE because the main story line will be Kate in New York, there will be flashbacks, mostly of how she got off the island, what happened when she got the island, and how Jamie was raised. This story will be Kate trying to figure out ho she will get back home.


End file.
